First Impressions
by Crunchy Snape
Summary: Severus finds out the real identity of Tom M. Riddle and confronts him. However, Riddle has other plans. Written before HBP.


A/N: It's been a while since this story was written for my English class, so some elements does not fit with the Half-Blood Prince... So no problem with spoilers... :P

I might have to give a warning about smalltraces of slash between our dear Voldemort and little Severus, but you'll miss them if you blink...

This story probably needs to be betaed, since French is my native tongue, not English ;)

Hope you like it! If so, leave a review!

**- First Impressions -**

_Par Crunchy Snape_

"Please, all of you! Let me introduce you to Tom Marvolo Riddle!" proclaimed the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore while entering in the Great Hall during the dinner, accompanied by a young man.

Severus raised his head slowly, in a lone corner of the Slytherin table, far from the other students, acknowledging the newcomer.

"He is part of the board of governors and has come to see and verify if everything is alright with the education at Hogwarts. He will stay here for a short while and I personally hope that you will welcome him warmly," Dumbledore continued.

A wave of applause exploded through the hall, especially on the far west side, where the Slytherin table was situated. Riddle had a reputation for being one of the most powerful Slytherin since Salazar himself. Only Severus didn't applause. He prefered to observe the Headmaster.

Although Dumbledore was with one of the most influantial person of the ministry, he seemed to apprehend his presence. Every ten seconds, he would glance subtly at his right, where Riddle was, with some kind of forlorn but angry expression on his face. Severus found that highly disturbing. The old man was not someone very suspicious, so if he was that perturbed by Riddle's presence, it certainly was because there was more than met the eye about that charismatic young man.

Riddle didn't seem to mind in the least Dumbledore's looks as he was waving his hand and smiling at everyone. His curly jet black hair, his tanned skin and white teeth made him a extremely popular man.

After this announcement, the meal resumed. Many conversations at the table of the Snake were centered around the new serial killer that called himself 'Lord Voldemort'.

"Yeah, I heard that he has stricken once again last night!" began a student two or three seats from Severus's.

"I also heard that he wants to purify the wizard's race so that there'll be no mudbloods..." continued a second.

"Nobody knows his real identity either! But Dad says that he met him not long ago, but since Voldemort is always masked, he doesn't know how he looks like." finished another one in a whisper.

A small girl from Hufflepuff who was passing by stopped and said with a scared expression, "Could you stop saying his name, I don't like hearing it..."

The students concerned looked at eachother with a malicious gleam in their eyes.

"Pffff! It's not _our_ fault if you're scared of your shadow. Stop bothering us if you don't want to be hexed!"

The fragile looking girl practically ran to her table without adding another comment while her persecutors laughed.

Severus watched the scene without interrupting them; he knew better than to interfere. He learned his lesson long ago. You tend to learn 'life's lessons' rapidly in Slytherin House...

Turning his attention back to the Slytherin wizard at the professors' table, he thought that one thing was for sure, he was going to keep an eye on Tom Marvolo Riddle.

_o-o-o_

A week later, Severus was still watching Riddle with as much interest as the first day.

The man was now near the lake, at the border of the Forbidden Forest. He seemed to be examining something absentmindedly with a far-away look on his handsome face.

Severus had followed him silently and hid not too far in the forest, just enough to get a clear view of the wizard.

He found that man far more interesting now that he knew his secret; a day or two ago, he came to a sudden conclusion:

Tom Marvolo Riddle _was_ Lord Voldemort.

He didn't have a clue about how he knew it, he just did. Maybe it was instinct, but he was absolutly sure that the good-looking Slytherin in front of him was Voldemort, The Purificator, The Mudblood Exterminator, The Serial Killer...

Of course, his suspiscions were proven true when he played with the letters of his name and formed 'I am Lord Voldemort'.

But now, what was he supposed to do with this piece of information?

The idea of denouncing him to Dumbledore went through his mind, but he pushed it aside immediatly. The old coot had proven not too long ago where his loyalties lay: with his precious Gryffindors... Plus, Dumbledore might be old, but he was no fool; he probably already knew about Riddle's real identity. It was certainly the reason why he kept such a close watch on him.

"Is it possible to know why you are staring at me?" asked Riddle, who was now looking at Severus, his lips forming an amused smile.

Severus was so surprised that he stayed unmoving, his mouth hanging partially open, like a deer caught in headlights. How did he know Severus had been watching him?

"Do I have something on my face?" he chuckled while scratching his chin.

"I-I know who you _reallty _are!" the young Slytherin said suddenly. It seemed his brain was not working, because he knew deep down inside that if he kept talking like that he would get himself killed.

"Oh, yes? Then who am I supposed to be?" demanded Riddle, an eyebrow raised.

"You are Lord Voldemort!" Severus blurted out, realizing only too late the trouble he put himself in.

Riddle's smiling face froze and a surprised expression took over but he regained his composure almost immediately, "And how do you know this?" Riddle asked, calmly.

"When you take the letters of you name and switch them places, it makes 'Lord Voldemort'" Severus continued, even more uncertain this time.

"How clever. You really are a brilliant young man! I knew you would discover the truth" Riddle complemented, his lips curling in a satisfied smirk. "And now, will you denounce me? Because if you do, I will be forced to kill you, eventually."

Severus stayed quiet, finally acknowledging that he didn't have anything to defend himself with against one the most feared wizard alive.

Taking this silence for an answer, Riddle continued, "Indeed, I could easily eliminate you right here without any problems with the Ministry of Magic. That is how powerful I am, mister Snape."

Serverus's head jerked up, "How do you know my name?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"I saw that you have been watching me for some time and I asked some questions to the Headmaster. As simple as that. Needless to say that I learned quite a few interesting things about you." he finished, a triumphant smile plastered on his face.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Severus asked, curious. What could he know that would be interesting for him?

"Hmm... Where do I begin? I can easily say that you are unloved, and very lonely." Riddle said, with a knowing expression.

Severus snorted, "That's completely untrue! I have many friends!"

"Oh yes..." began Riddle slowly, "I know about friendship in Slytherin House... Don't you believe that it is more a game of power than real friendship?"

_Is that man reading my thoughts?_

"I take this bewildered expression as sign that you do think so too. So, no friends..." he added, shrugging.

"There's Lily Evans!"

"Evans, yes... It is possible that at one point she truly was a friend, but you probably discovered that you cannot trust a lion not to eat you when it gets the chance? I also heard about that little story; It saddened me, really." he added, bringing a hand to his chest and looking falsely compassionate. "To think that you had the kindness to share your feelings with her and what did she do? She went and told everyone about it."

Riddle glanced at Severus, who was now round-shouldered and glaring at the stone floor, and continued.

"Then, what about your family? Do they love you?"

When Severus avoided his eyes, he knew he had stricken a sensitive cord.

"If I remember correctly, the Snapes have always been very distant with their children and I suppose that your parents are no exception? How many bruises have you had? Or did they simply ignore you?"

Severus's eyes hardened and his hands clenched into fists. "Where are you getting at?" he hissed between gritted teeth.

"Well, it is you that asked for the information I possessed about you, isn't it?"

Tom Riddle sat down on the grass and kept looking at the horizon. "Actually, I must admit that I have been watching you myself for quite some time."

"W-why? I mean..." began Severus, destabilized.

"Because," Riddle turned his head to stare at the young wizard. "Because, I see a lot of me in you. Lonesome, dark brooding figure in the school. Feared by some and respected by others. I was exactly like that."

He patted the ground, signifying to Severus to sit beside him, which he did, but not after some hesitation.

"And I see unexploited potential. A potential that Dumbledore does not seem to recognize. I would certainly not want it to go to waste. What have you heard about me apart from the fact that I am Voldemort."

Severus considered him a long moment.

"Firstly, it is said that you are a murderer."

Riddle laughed out loud at that. "Yes, yes... I have heard those rumors as well. It is not completely false, but not completely true either. I did not commit those murders per se. I give freedom to the persons I call my followers, so it is normal to have some _kamikaze_ actions once in a while. I do not condemn them, except if they put me in trouble, obviously." he added with a half smile.

"I don't really understand..." Severus commented, his brows frowning, deep in thoughts.

"I want to purify the wizarding race from mudbloods and half-breeds. We are far stronger than them, but are forced to share our space. Moreover, we have to _hide_ from the weak humans they are so fond of! It is insulting!" There was a strange gleam in his eyes when he talked and Severus found himself agreeing more and more to what he was saying.

"I still don't know why you were watching me..." He asked, this time unsure.

"You still don't? Your skills in potions would be a definite plus to our cause, and I would like you to join us."

"But _I'm_ not a killer! Everything you are doing is illegal..." the younger wizard began but was interrupted.

"From what I heard, you are not the kind to coward in the fac e of illegality. It seems that you often use the Dark Arts to defend yourself. At least, that is what Dumbledore told me. You do not need to be a murderer. There is a lot you can do without death." As he said that, he took Severus's chin between his fingers and made eyecontact with him. There was fire in his eyes, Severus decided.

His eyes, so hypnotic.

"Do not waste that burning fire inside of you. I want you to stay close to me, always."

He bent closer to Severus, his lips brushing the young wizard's ear. Severus felt his hot breath and the hair at the back of his neck prickled. Riddle whispered into his ear with that sensuous voice of his.

"I can be all you desire me to be. Your father, your friend, your confident, your master, your advisor, your lover; name them all. If you want, come to my mansion this summer, I will introduce you to the most influent people of the wizarding race. You will be admired and will receive the respect that you seek. I do not make that offer to everyone, be assured of that."

His words shook him to core and Severus let go of the breath he did not remember holding. The seriousness in Riddle's voice, his green eyes that turned almost black out of concentration, he looked more like a snake than anything else. Severus desired so much to prove his worth to everyone else...

"A-all right, I will come..." he said, as if in a deep trance. He was completely mesmerized by the beauty and charisma of the man beside him.

Riddle's eyes drooped and a dull smile played on his lips.

"That is perfect. I will wait for you, then."

He rose up and went inside of the castle without glancing back. Severus kept looking at the horizon for a long moment, wondering what kind of pact he had signed, and why he had lost his composure so easily.

He finally went back to the Great Hall for supper, meeting the Headmaster on his way. The old fool smiled warmly at him and, at that moment, he realized that he had made the right choice.

**Fin**


End file.
